Psycho Poems
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: These poems are about my memories of watching the Psycho movies and the remake of the first movie. Rated M for swearing in Poem 6, and because I was inspired by a Rated R movie series. Please review.
1. Psycho (1960)

It was 10th grade year,

October,

Sitting in my TV productions class,

Mr. Chacey's class, when

I saw it.

Lauren, one of my best friends,

Since first grade,

Sat to my right.

What we were supposed to learn

From Psycho, I still don't know.

How the principal

Approved Psycho,

Or if the principal

Approved Psycho, I still don't know.

And yet, the crazy old man still shows the movie.

At first, Chacey couldn't find the old VHS tape,

First checking our classroom,

Then his office,

Finally, he found it in his other room.

Nobody really wanted to watch,

Not at first.

Especially not me, I'll admit.

I didn't really pay much attention at first,

Coloring a composition book,

Until Marion came to the Motel.

Norman caught my attention.

The shower was so familiar,

Not just parodies,

But I realized I'd seen it before,

Sort of:

"Hey! So that's where they got the shower part in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

And we all noticed something,

But Nick said it:

"Yeah, right! That wasn't a chick stabbing Marion!"

My classmates and I

Enjoyed

Yelling at the TV,

Even though they couldn't hear us

Through the glass screen.

Mostly, we yelled at the screen

During the cellar scene:

To Lila, "No, stupid woman! Don't go in the basement!

That's where all the bad stuff happens in horror movies!"

About Mother, I thought, "OMG! SpongeBob! Nancy Drew! Wait… AAAHHH!"

Thinking of "Chocolate with Nuts" and Secret of the Scarlet Hand.

About Norman playing dress-up, I think it was Max that said,

"Did he just say 'I will lick your face!'?"

It was my 11th grade year,

October, I think,

My mom yelled to me, "Go take a shower!"

I thought, "OK, MOTHER! I'll go take a shower in the middle of Psycho!"

It was just before 12th grade,

Late June,

We had a Yard sale.

I remember it was the Saturday

Just before, or maybe just after, Michael Jackson passed.

During the yard sale,

I wanted to sell some used books,

But nobody bought them.

Mom, sis, and I

Went to a cool 1950's-style

McDonald's

For lunch,

Went to Books-A-Million,

I got two books: Witch Child and Faerie Lord,

Went to Target,

Sis got Sims 2 expansion packs.

We came home,

I recorded Psycho.

On Sunday,

At Katherine's house,

We watched the movie

In her basement.

Her dad tried to sneak up on us,

But he tripped

On a cooler.

I thought two things:

"Mr. Chacey will be showing this

Next year when Katherine's brother

Is in his class. Thomas is

Watching with us now. Chacey

Should pay me! I'm doing his job!"

And

"Apparently, Hitchcock was crazy.

But, then, Mr. Chacey told my class that…

Chacey's kinda crazy…"

I brought blueberry muffins

Sort of as a joke

About that one time

With movies in the basement

And a birthday muffin.

I brought Dark Knight Uno,

And we watched The Dark Knight,

And a haunted lighthouse show

On Travel Channel,

And Ripley's Believe It or Not,

And Bridezillas.

A couple days later, at her pool party,

I was talking to Zach,

A fan of both The Dark Knight

And Psycho,

When he asked, "Who's Mrs. Bates?"

It was just before 12th grade,

July,

I printed a PDF script

I'd seen online. That night,

It was the first time I'd seen

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

In theaters.

Before Dad and I went that night,

I played The Phantom of Venice.

After we came home,

We watched Ghost Adventures

At the Ancient Ram Inn

And we had Arby's.

It was my freshman year of college,

Second semester, late February,

I helped Tarryn

Change her bed linens,

And then we watched Psycho

In Hanover Hall.

I started my laundry in the basement

And kept running out

For dryer breaks,

And once,

To get my hat like Arbogast's.


	2. Psycho II (1983)

January of junior year:

New TV downstairs

From the Circuit City

Going out-of-business sale

Where the HH Gregg is now.

Playing Nancy Drew on

Nintendo DS,

The Mystery of the

Clue Bender Society.

Watching Lord of the Rings

To test the new TV.

Flipping through channels

Upstairs

In Mother's room.

There was a quick glimpse

Of Bindi the Jungle Girl

And a future with Flight 29 Down.

There was a quick glimpse

Of Psycho II,

Norman in the

Attic, trapped,

Just before going to bed.

June, mid-June, of junior year:

In TV Productions,

Two movies I remember:

Signs and

The Truman Show.

We had the first showing

For those who were exempt

From

And finished early

On finals day

For that class.

I remember

It was a Friday.

I remember

Being on Facebook

For a while

That afternoon.

Before going to sleep,

I was reading

Harry Potter and the

Deathly Hallows.

I played GameCube

For a while

In Spare Oom:

The Lion, the Witch, and

The Wardrobe.

I tried to imagine

The Battle of Hogwarts,

Before the movie,

But couldn't.

I don't really remember

What happened

That Saturday.

Sunday night,

Late,

And into Monday morning,

Early,

I stayed up

Really late

Since I had no finals

The next day,

Monday.

Sunday,

9 PM,

MythBusters.

10:30 PM,

America's Funniest Home Videos.

11 PM,

I rediscovered

Whose Line Is It Anyway?

Monday morning,

Early Monday morning,

Midnight, a stroke of luck,

Psycho II

Was on a cable movie

Channel.

After the flashback,

I realized,

"OMG! It's

In color!"

I would've screamed

Out loud

At the eye in the

Peephole, but

It was 1 AM.

Then,

2 AM, a

Law and Order: Criminal Intent

"Masquerade" with

Liza Minnelli.

3 AM,

I fell asleep,

There in Spare Oom,

Listening to faint

Road noise,

Wondering what life

Would be like

Had Tony Perkins

Lived life with

No AIDS.

Had he not died.

Tuesday,

I only had one final,

The second half of a

Four-hour school day.

I waited in math

With my friend Natalie

As our classmates

Took the final.

She was reading

Angels and Demons.

I told her,

"I would've brought my

Dark Knight Uno, but

I realized I didn't

Actually buy it yet."

I took my Spanish

Final in la Señora Myers'

Class. When we

All finished,

We listened to

Jason Mraz

Until dismissal,

Sang along to

"I'm Yours."

Went home

And realized

I had a question

About the chemistry

Final the next day.

Went back

And found

I didn't need to

Take that one,

Either.

Mr. Hall said

He hoped we'd

Meet in the halls again

The next year,

But, sadly, he never came back,

Since he was ill.

Came home again

And watched

Law and Order: Criminal Intent,

"The View from Up Here"

Between 11th and 12th grades, July:

Psycho II

Was on cable again,

So I recorded it

On an old VHS tape.

As it recorded

In the middle of the night,

I hallucinated more than

Dreamed of

Being locked away

Someplace,

Escaping by pure luck,

Wandering through fantasy,

Returning home

Just to be killed

In a way shown to

TV I by crazy old

Mr. Chacey.

A few nights later,

It was a rainy, stormy day,

Sis was out with friends,

Dad was doing who knows what,

I convinced mom

To go out to Red Lobster for dinner

In the rain.

I remember having

A regular shrimp platter

And New England clam chowder.

The two of us

Came home and

Watched Psycho II

And had ice cream

Sandwiches.

About two-and-a-half years later

I was finally able to

See the movie again

On TV.

The VCR quit playing

The VHS tape I had

And I didn't have the

DVD yet.

It was that night that I realized

Why I love

These movies.


	3. Psycho III (1986)

The middle of June

After junior year

Of high school,

About a week after

I saw the second movie,

Psycho III was on TV.

Late Friday night,

Early Saturday morning,

I recorded it.

Later that Saturday morning,

Mother and I went out,

Got McDonald's for breakfast,

Got gas in the car,

(Both places have been torn down,

But the McDonald's was only remodeled;

The gas station: out of business)

Went to yard sales

To check prices

To compare for our own

A few weeks later.

The whole time,

It looked like rain.

We got home,

The clouds looked like night,

As I watched the movie,

It began to rain.

The music by Burwell,

I decided,

Is my favorite film score,

Especially

"Maureen in the Desert."

I couldn't help but wonder

What'd happen if

Maureen hadn't died

So tragically.

I thought to myself,

As Duke taunted Norman

With the corpse of "Mother,"

"No, stupid man!

That's not Mrs. Bates!

That's Emma Spool!"

The middle of September

Senior year,

I discovered that

In one of my

Favorite movies

In elementary school,

Gold Diggers:

The Secret of

Bear Mountain,

Was Diana Scarwid,

Maureen.

November of senior year,

I told Katherine, my friend

That happens to be Catholic,

About Maureen.

She thought,

"A suicidal nun?

That seems like an

Oxymoron."

In TV 3,

I started to plan,

Write and film

The 2012 Apocalypse.

In the planning,

I knew I wanted to

Use my favorite song,

My favorite scene,

As inspiration.

February of Senior year,

After several snow delays,

I finished the final shots.

They formed the beginning

Of the middle:

The Calendar Keeper's journey,

Based on Maureen's journey.

I wasn't planning

The costume change,

But it worked

In my favor

To be based more

Off of Mr. Perkins' vision.

Two-and-a-half years after

Seeing it the first time,

It was on TV again.

I watched it

In the middle of the night.

I laughed at Duane Duke's

Awkward lamp dance.

And I had random

Ice cream cravings

At 2 AM.

One night,

Nearly two years since

Seeing it on TV last,

I was flipping to the

Eleven-o-clock news,

And it was on

The NBC Cosi

Retro channel.

The movie was about,

Maybe halfway done?

Three-quarters of the way done?

Anyway,

Maureen was

Talking to Father Brian

About being saved

In the shower,

So maybe it was only twenty-five

Minutes in.

I watched a few minutes,

But then switched to the

News after all.

I love these movies,

But even ones I love,

I hate watching

When someone's already started.

And that's why I have

The DVD:

Because I never see it

On TV much, not anymore.


	4. Psycho IV - The Beginning (1990)

A couple weeks after seeing

Part three,

Sometime in July,

Just before senior year,

Psycho IV was on

One of the cable channels.

Just before it came on,

The Little Vampire

Was on another channel.

When Rudolph said his

Father wasn't a monster,

I was reminded of Norman

Saying his mother

Wasn't a monster.

While I watched it,

I recorded it.

But when I missed a

Few details and

Tried to rewind it,

The recording stopped.

In watching it,

I noticed a few things:

"What does 'inordinately'

Mean? Why does Norman

Keep using that word?"

And:

Closer to the end,

"Ew! Norman! Your mom's

Getting her toxic puke

All over you!"

It was a Friday night

When I first saw it.

Afterwards,

Ghost Adventures was

On TV.

During commercials,

I checked the

TV Guide

And recorded

Psycho IV again

On Thursday

The next week.

About ¾ of the way

Through senior year,

In English class,

We were going over

Vocabulary words.

I thought,

"Livid… sounds a bit

Like lurid… I still

Don't know what that

Means from Psycho IV…

How much do you wanna

Bet it's the next

Vocab word? Hey!

It's the next

Vocab word!"

Three years after

Seeing it on TV,

I got the Psycho

Sequel triple feature

DVD set, the

Only way I'd

Have my own

Copy of part 4 after

The VCR died.

In that three years,

It had never

Come on TV again.


	5. Psycho (1998 remake)

Sometime during sophomore year,

Long after we'd watched the original,

B-Dunk said she'd seen the

Remake

Over the weekend,

And that it was crap.

Junior year, sometime in

Mid-April,

I came home from school

And it was on one of the

Cable movie channels,

Though technically it was

Mostly over.

From what I could tell then,

"Viggo Mortensen? Yay!"

"Pink?! Mother's dress isn't

Supposed to be

Pink.

And what's with her hair?

Why's she surrounded by living

Birds?

EW. She's UGLY!"

"Wow. That really was awful,

Like B-Dunk said."

Late the following August,

Maybe a week and a half

Before school started up again,

We cleaned out some

Old stuff from Spare Oom

On a Friday morning,

And I Facebook-stalked

One of my old friends

From first grade,

And played "Country Story."

After cleaning stuff up,

Mother and I went to

Target

For some storage tubs to

Put in there.

We went to the Burger King

Outside the mall

For lunch.

And then we went to the

Used book store

A couple blocks away,

Over near the Staples office store.

I got

The Name of This Book Is

Secret

And the first

Septimus Heap book.

That night, sis and I

Watched Ghost Adventures again,

And I let her borrow

Septimus Heap

While I read the other book.

As sis went to bed,

I stayed up

Through early Saturday

Morning.

As I watched the

Whole remake, I

Recorded it.

I thought it ironic

That Norman spying

Through the peephole

Ended up being raunchier

On his part,

Since there were several

Ads for male enhancement

Products

During the commercials.

I laughed, because

One of the

Satisfied customers

Looked like

Mr. Chacey.

In the time since

The VCR stopped working,

I've wanted to get

The DVD of

The remake,

Since it's one of those movies

I love to hate.


	6. Bates Motel (2013 TV series)

Sometime in early 2012.

I found out

There was going to be a new prequel TV show,

Bates Motel.

I wondered if it would make me

More or less confused

About Norman's past

After the fourth movie.

I hoped it would be interesting.

As I started hearing more about it,

I was happy to hear

The cast includes

Freddie Highmore and

Max Thieriot.

But as I started hearing more about it,

I slowly began dreading

The 2013 release.

I mean,

Since when does

Norman have

A brother?

Why the fuck would you set

A Psycho prequel in modern day?

Why the fuck would you set

Have that lead to so many

Changes?


End file.
